


Sleeping Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, M/M, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything looks different in the dark. Ocelot visits Kaz's hospital room, and both their perspectives change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up being multi-chapter, and cleaned up more if I'm not too lazy.

Before his capture, Kaz had no reason to hate hospitals. There wasn’t a logical reason to hate them- they were just healing facilities, places full of people willing to try and save your life. After Afghanistan, Kaz had a reason. There wasn’t any difference between a cell and a hospital room. The white sheets and clean floors couldn’t distract from the fact that this was a place where he had been put aside, neatly put out of the way where they couldn’t be in sight. People died all the time in hospitals, and in them the patients and visitors learned that death was a common, mundane event.  


It was cold in his room, the lights all out and no noise aside from the blip of the heart monitor and a fan somewhere inside the room. The blood rushed through his ears and his head ached from being awake too long. Kaz felt like he could have been anywhere, his thoughts drifting back to memories of captivity, of MSF, of his faraway homeland long ago. The memories of pain hurt just as much as the real wounds on his body, and even the cool touch of the sheets burned his skin. Even at Motherbase, even with Snake at his side once more, Kaz wasn’t safe. His enemies had changed, and now he fought his battles within sterile white sheets and hospital beds. Kaz laid awake in the darkness, his eyes wide open.  


He woke up, and the darkness was the same as before. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep, but now his heart began to race, and a spike of icy fear slid into his chest. What had changed? The clock, barely visible, had advanced an hour. A faint noise, like the rustle of a feather, sounded from the right of his bed. Kaz looked, sitting up in alarm. Folded, unmoving in the bedside chair, was Ocelot. He was illuminated in the red light of the heart monitor, all sharp angles and deep shadows. Kaz drew back, raising himself up with his single arm. The Russian’s eyes opened once Kaz moved in his bed, and Kaz felt the passing need to cover himself in front of such a gaze. Even though he wanted to shout, Kaz kept his voice quiet as he spoke. “What the hell..?”  


Ocelot blinked, unfazed, before he closed his eyes and stretched out slowly. His arms reached past his head, and he tilted his neck, his pale skin washed out by the contrast of darkness and faint lights. Kaz vacantly wondered if he was in a dream. After all, he had a lot of nightmares where everything had been a dream and he was still trapped, forever waiting in a cell that smelled like piss and mold. When Ocelot’s eyes slid open, their gaze settled on Kaz. The Russian’s eyes were dilated and colorless in the dark. Ocelot smiled coquettishly, acting as if it was perfectly normal for him to be sleeping in a hospital room, in the dark, next to the bed of a man he barely knew. “As lively as you usually are, I’m surprised you haven’t shouted at me to get out yet,” He whispered.  


Kaz’s fury ignited, his pain and torment flooding his brain until he leapt forward and felt his hand clench around Ocelot’s throat, his scarred and calloused flesh pressing against pale skin. Ocelot didn’t flinch or attack like Kaz expected, but rather let himself be held, tilting his head back slightly. Kaz felt a tremor run through him at the sight. He was confused, anger mixing with arousal and a strange tender feeling at the contact. He had his thumb near the other man’s artery and could feel his pulse. His anger at Ocelot’s intrusion was quashed by other intense feelings that muddled his thoughts and made him move his thumb in slow circles on the skin of Ocelot’s neck.  


Ocelot opened his eyes, clear and blue and luminous in the dark. “It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it?” He asked softly. Kaz was entranced by his lips, watching them as he spoke, the glint of white teeth emerging when they pulled back. “Two years must be a long time to be alone, without a familiar face.” Kaz should have been furious, but the truth of these words spilled into him and made him yearn for the touch of another person.  


Kaz licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. He looked directly at the other. “What about you?” He rasped.  


Something in that moment broke, and everything they’d been holding back flooded over them. Kaz felt Ocelot’s hand touch the stub of his left arm, and he jerked in surprise. Ocelot’s hand on his severed arm felt so deeply intimate, it was nothing he’d been able to have for all his time in captivity and longer. Their eyes met for a moment too long. Ocelot leaned forward at the same time Kaz’s hand cupped the side of the other man’s jaw. Ocelot’s face was warm, and Kaz’s hand slid around to the back of his neck as their lips met. The first touch of their mouths was tentative and almost shy, before Ocelot turned his head and slotted his open lips against Kaz’s mouth. Kaz kissed furiously, throwing all his tension into the kiss, and Ocelot reciprocated with enthusiasm. It was the first time he’d been touched, the first time he’d felt the warmth of another’s lips on his mouth since he’d been captured. It felt real, and Kaz was desperate for it. Ocelot climbed onto the slim hospital bed, straddling Kaz’s lap while they kissed. The springs creaked ominously, and Kaz wondered if the whole thing would collapse. When the bed jolted, both men froze, Ocelot awkwardly kneeling over the other. They looked at each other, and Kaz caught a glimpse of a breathless smile on Ocelot’s face before they both met in a kiss again. Kaz slid his hand down the other man’s spine, feeling the gasp it elicited. Kaz bit Ocelot’s lip and slid his hand lower. He was hungry, starving for contact, and the man before him felt like a soothing balm for his pain.  


Ocelot pushed up Kaz’s medical gown, and Kaz winced at the cold air. Kaz watched as Ocelot leaned back, putting his gloved hand to his lips and biting the tip of his finger, pulling the glove off with his teeth. He set his bared hand on the inside of Kaz’s thigh, looking up with dark eyes and a flushed face. Kaz took a moment to admire the strangeness of the encounter, the meeting of two men who fought and bickered endlessly now hot and heavy in a hospital bed in the darkest hour of the night. Then he brought his remaining arm to the back of Ocelot’s head and pushed it down. It was dreamlike, the way the silver haired man submitted easily to the press of his hand, sinking down until his lips touched the head of his cock. Kaz opened his mouth in a silent moan as the other used his lips and tongue to bring him to full hardness. Soon Kaz felt his cock enveloped by heat, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He could have laid back and imagined it was a woman sucking him off, easily, or even fantasize about Snake or Paz or some other bundle of memories. But there in the dark, his every wound still hurting and his mind filled with pangs of loss and anger, Kaz was drawn to the mercurial man before him. He looked down and saw the deadly Revolver Ocelot taking his cock deep into his throat, his eyes barely open and dark with lust. Ocelot looked up just as Kaz felt his own cock touch the back of the man’s throat, and he growled and clutched the silver hair tighter. For a man with a sharp tongue, Ocelot’s mouth was soft and yielding. Kaz had always thought Ocelot clung to Snake with a devotion that rivaled his own, and it made him dizzy to think that he was claiming such a man for himself. With that strange rush of possessiveness, Kaz choked back his noises as he climaxed, releasing himself into the talented mouth of the Russian. Once he was back, he let out a shaky breath and relaxed his grip on the back of Ocelot’s head. Ocelot pulled his head off gently, seeming to enjoy the sticky strings of cum on his tongue. He had unbuckled his pants and was stroking himself with his bare hand. He stopped for a second, looking at Kaz suspiciously. “You… you would not deny me the chance to finish before kicking me out, right?”  


Kaz snorted, reaching for Ocelot’s upper arm and dragging him up so that they were chest to chest. Ocelot made a noise of surprise. With some difficulty, he turned the man over so that his back was against Kaz’s chest. Kaz could see the hint of a smile on Ocelot’s face as he pressed himself back against Kaz’s body. “I always repay my favors,” Kaz grunted. Ocelot laughed quietly as Kaz spit into his hand, and reached around to grab the other man’s member. It felt strange at first, but Kaz felt Ocelot tense up against him and he felt that foreign rush of possessiveness that had invaded his orgasm. Kaz stroked the other man hard and fast, feeling the way his body bent and curled in pleasure. He could hear small gasps and barely restrained noises as he teased Ocelot’s neck and shoulder with his mouth, pulling the fabric of his shirt back with his teeth. Kaz breathed in, and the scent of leather and skin banished the stale smell of the hospital. Keeping his pace, Kaz brought the other man to orgasm and finished him off with a scrape of teeth on a sensitive part of his neck. Ocelot let out an airy moan as he lost himself, his hand locked on Kaz’s wrist.  


Ocelot relaxed, breathing deeply, while Kaz admired the silvery hair that fell past his neck. They were still for a few heartbeats. Then, Ocelot rose, sweeping his long legs over the edge of the bed, and grabbed a few tissues to wipe himself off. He offered some to Kaz, and sat back on the bed, facing away. He paused for some time before he spoke.  


“I thought of you sometimes, although I can’t really say why. I would see the wind stir the sands, or a bird appear in the sky, and I’d remember you.” Kaz didn’t say a word, holding his breath as if afraid to break the stillness that had surrounded them. Ocelot’s silhouette on the bed was only faintly outlined in the dark. Kaz wanted to touch him again, to make sure he was really there, but he didn’t move. “I didn’t really understand it then, but I realize now that we’re… connected, somehow,” Ocelot murmured, dipping his head down as he spoke. “Time has passed us by, Kazuhira. We’re trapped, carrying a burden that we’ll never be free of.” Ocelot looked back, and his eyes were shadowed and heavy. “We can never control our lives again. All we can do is live out the parts fate has written for us.”  


Kaz was stunned. He’d never heard Ocelot speak so openly. The raw intensity in his voice froze Kaz to his place and shook him to the core. From a man who was almost completely opaque, the brief moment of candor was earth shattering. His mind barely registered Ocelot’s retreat from his room, footsteps echoing and fading away. Kaz lay in the dark, doubting the reality of his encounter. The clock moved forward, the heart monitor gently pulsed, and the darkness remained absolute before Kaz found himself finally falling asleep. For once his nightmares and memories were banished, replaced by dreams of endless desert, and a wild, reckless wind.


End file.
